


Road Trip

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Intro

~

The sky slowly faded from the pretty pink and purple that Skye took pictures of to pitch black, the stars sparkling in the darkness. Thankful for the moonlight to drive by, Kimber’s dim headlights were barely enough for her to see as they drove down the two road highway through the farmland. Skye lounged in the passenger seat, chair back, as she clicked through the photos, smiling to herself and content with her work. Once her camera was safely tucked back into its bag, she cranked up the volume, shuffling a new playlist she’d made just for the trip, and the two women sang at the top of their lungs as they drove down the quiet road.

~

_“You’re serious. You want us to drive all the way across the country…For a photography convention?” Kimber said as Skye packed her little heart away. “Skye, why can’t we just fly? It’ll be cheaper and we’ll get there faster!”_

_“I know. But this way, I can get more pictures to put on display! Come on, Kimber! Plus, you can get some experience.” Skye said, zipping her suitcase closed._

_Kimber scoffed as she sat up on Skye’s bed. “What experience?” She asked._

_“Travel? That’s always good. And we can stop at as many fruit stands as you want!…As long as we get to Jersey on time.” Skye said with a giggle, turning to rummage through her closet for another suitcase to fill. “We can take my car so we have room. I just got a huge bonus from work and that can cover gas and hotels. I’ve already taken the time off and you make your own schedule!”_

_Skye turned to her, suitcase in hand and a hopeful smile on her face. “Come on, Kims. You know this is going to be an adventure and a fabulous one at that. Besides, we need one after the last one failed. Do I need to remind you of us getting stranded in Missouri and Melody had to bail us out?” Skye said, giving her friend a look. Kimber groaned at the memory, remembering well, and flopped back down as Skye snickered and set the suitcase on the bed, opening it and filling it up._

_“God, don’t remind me. That was awful. I still don’t think Mel has forgiven me for that.” Kimber said._

_“It’s not like it was our fault, let alone yours. People steal shit all the time…It just happened to be from us this time.” Skye said with a soft giggle. Kimber shot daggers at her, glaring at her friend._

_“Yeah. You can be candid about it; You weren’t the one Melody gave shit for it.” Kimber said._

_“So, let’s swing by her place then. Take a trip down south and say hi! I can explain everything and smooth things over.” Skye said. Kimber shook her head and propped herself up on her elbow._

_“Nah. She’s gotten over it. I just know she still holds a little resentment for it, but otherwise, we’re good. All smooth.” Kimber chuckled. Skye smirked and shook her head, zipping her second suitcase closed. She gave a sigh and turned fully to Kimber, hands on her hips and a bright smile as she said, “So? Are you gonna come with me?! If you don’t, it’ll make the drive twice as hard.”_

_Kimber sat there, boring a hole into Skye’s forehead as she beamed at her. Finally, after a slow blink, Kimber’s lips spread into a smile and she said with a chuckle, “You had better make a great fucking playlist and I get to pick the restaurants.”_

_Skye gave a small scream and jumped on top of her. Kimber laughed and tried to fight her off before Skye managed to put her full body weight on her and squeeze her in a tight hug._

_“It’ll be perfect! I promise. Nothing is going to go wrong this time!”_

_~_


	2. Chapter 2

~

A loud pop startled the women out of their song, Kimber gripping the wheel with both hands as the car began to swerve off the road and Skye’s hands flew to the radio, turning down the volume then shutting it off.

“Jesus, did we hit something?” Kimber asked, slowing the car to a stop. Skye looked back over her seat, trying to see in the darkness.

“No, I don’t think so?” She said, reaching for the door handle when Kimber stopped her.

“Hey! Where are you going? Bitch, we are in the middle of Butt Fuck Nowhere, Farmville, and you want to get out of the car and inspect shit?” Kimber said, giving her a look as she tugged on Skye’s sleeve. Skye sighed and shook her head.

“Good gods, you’ve seen too many horror movies,” Skye said, moving to get out of the car again. Kimber grabbed her arm again and pulled her back into her seat.

“Yeah. And so have you. So shouldn’t you know better than to not go out there in the middle of the night, by yourself, without a flashlight?” Kimber said, rather pointedly. Skye smirked and looked at her.

“I’m not by myself, my phone has a flashlight, and put on your hazards so someone will see us and stop to help,” Skye said not waiting to get out, Kimber quick to follow after slamming the car in park.

“Help? Skye, have we passed a car in the last 2 hours? It’s 2 in the morning and we’re in Hickville. No one is going to pass us.” Kimber said as Skye inspected the tires. With Kimber over her shoulder, ranting into a paranoid state, Skye finally sighed and looked around, seeing a porch light glowing on the other side of the street.

“Look. There’s a house. We can knock on the door and see if they have a spare tire and we can get going again.” Skye said.

“Why can’t we just call AAA? Isn’t that safer?” Kimber asked. Skye looked at her.

“I thought your next book was supposed to be about adventures and daring new sights and shit? What good is it to call AAA? Where does that fit into your book?” Skye asked.

“I’ll be alive when I write it!” Kimber whisper shouted. “No, better yet; I’ll be the one to write it and not someone else!”

“Hey, out there! You girls alright?!” A voice called, startling them as they glanced around in the pale moonlight. “Over here! Do you girls need some help?”

Skye turned her flashlight back on and turned toward the house as a figure came toward them.

“Oh, God, we’re going to die.” Kimber whimpered softly. Skye gave her a look as the figure got closer. He was an older man, late 40’s at least. He wore a beanie over his head, tufts of dark blonde hair sticking out from under it. He had an untrimmed beard and blue eyes that sparkle, making Kimber soften to him a little. She smiled at him and said, “Hi.”

“Oh, by the gods, Kimber,” Skye whispered, shooting her a look.

“Wow. That’s, uh, quite the blown tire you girls have there.” He chuckled, nodding to the blown back wheel.

“Yeah, we must have picked up a nail or something,” Skye said, casting a glance back at the flat tire that sat on her truck.

“Well, you girls are lucky I’m still up and I heard it.” He chuckled. “Oh, I’m Ragnar, by the way. I live here with my wife and sons. We’ve got plenty of room to take you in for the night if you’d like. We can take you to get a new tire in the morning.”

Ragnar shook both of their hands and gave them a friendly smile. Kimber exchanged a look with Skye, who gave her a look back before she turned to this Ragnar and said, “That would be great. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. We get you city folk out here from time to time. Fan belt broken, low on oil.” Ragnar said as Kimber handed Skye their bags from the back seat. “See, me and my sons, we run the local auto shop out here. All the farmers and ranchers come to us, so, we know what we’re doing and we make some decent money out of it.”

Ragnar chuckled and offered to help the girls move the car, Kimber hopping into the driver’s seat and Ragnar pushing her across the road and into their driveway to stay out of the way until morning. Once the women had their things, Ragnar helped them up to the house, calling for some of his sons.

“Bjorn! Ubbe! Come down and help us, won’t you?” Ragnar called to his sons as they sat on the front porch. Both sons were big and burly, making Kimber damn near go weak at the knees. Both men were the damn near spitting image of their father and it was enough to make her swoon, had Skye not interjected.

“We really appreciate this, Ragnar. Thank you.” She said, nudging Kimber as the boys came down and took their bags.

“These are my two oldest sons. Bjorn and Ubbe.” Ragnar said, indicating the taller of the two first, then his brother. “Boys, this is-Oh, I never got your names. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m Skye and this is Kimber.” Skye said.

“Hi. How’s it going?” Bjorn said, taking one of the bags from his father. Kimber let out a soft snort, her irritation briefly overriding her attraction and said, “We’ve blown a tire in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. We’re doing great.”

Ubbe snickered and nudged his brother, hauling the other bag over his shoulder and turning to go into the house. When Ubbe swung her bag, carelessly, over his shoulder, Skye flinched and said, “Please! Please-Please be careful with that.”

Ubbe turned to her, as did the other three. Skye glanced at them and gave a small smile before she said, “Sorry. It’s just some of my lenses are in there and they’re very expensive and the only ones I brought with me.”

Ubbe chuckled and turned fully to her as he said, “You’re a photographer?”

Skye nodded, rather proudly, and said, “Yeah. We’re actually on our way to a photo convention in Jersey.”

“Our baby brother, Ivar,” Bjorn started. “He likes photography too. Maybe you can give him a few pointers.”

Ubbe threw back a hearty laugh as he turned and walked toward the house, going inside. Bjorn snickered and followed him. Skye and Kimber exchanged confused yet amused glances as Ragnar directed the girls inside.

“So, is he a bad photographer or something?” Kimber asked, following Ragnar, Skye right behind, as they walked up the porch steps. Ragnar chuckled and held the door open for them to walk inside as he said, “Oh, no, not at all. In fact, all these shots here are ones he took.”

Once they were inside, Skye and Kimber were greeted by a number of pictures. Framed on the wall, they saw many horses, some running, a group of baby goats, a few candid shots of Ragnar with Bjorn and Ubbe, and some of two other, younger, boys that they assumed were his two younger sons, and finally a strawberry blonde haired woman. The very same woman that appeared suddenly in the kitchen doorway, making both girls jump.

“Oh, really, Ragnar. You could have told me we would be having company.” She said, giving the girls a warm smile. Ragnar chuckled at went to the woman, kissing her cheek.

“I’m sorry, my love.” He said. “Skye, Kimber, this is my wife Aslaug. These girls blew a tire out in front of the house. I couldn’t very well just leave them there.”

“No, of course not, my dear.” She said with a smile. “Come, come. I just put on a kettle of water. How do you girls take your tea?”

“Just a little sugar,” Skye said, glancing back at Kimber as she set down her bag by the door and followed the woman into the kitchen.

“A little honey for me, thanks,” Kimber said, doing the same, though with an enormous amount of skepticism about her.

“Where are you girls headed?” Aslaug asked, pouring the hot water into two mugs as they slid into two chairs around the table that sat in the center of the kitchen, Ragnar also joining them.

“To Jersey,” Skye said. “At least we blew the tire just a few hours away and not back in Arizona or something.”

“Arizona? Where are you coming from?” Aslaug asked. Kimber glanced at Skye, not wanting to give these people more information than they needed, but Skye went ahead, trusting this quaint little family and said, “California.”

“Wow. You girls are quite a ways from home all the way out here in Hoopersville.” Ragnar said, sitting back in his chair and chuckling. Skye smiled and gave Kimber a look.

“Well, this one here is a writer and she just had to see Edgar Allen Poe’s house in Baltimore,” Skye said with a snicker as Kimber mocked her words back to her with a smirk. Skye looked at Ragnar and said, “We got a little lost on our way to Princeton.”

“Ooh, Princeton? Is that where your convention is?” Aslaug said as she came over to the girls and set down their mugs in front of them, handing a third to Ragnar. Skye smiled at her and nodded, thanking her for the tea.

“I’m sorry. Edgar who?” Ragnar asked with another chuckle.

“Edgar Allen Poe, Dad. He’s this depressed poet who wrote super dark tales and poems about death and shit.” Skye and Kimber jumped at the new voice that strolled into the room. They turned and Skye blinked. She wasn’t sure which of the two spoke, the blonde or the dark-haired, but she was stunned by Dark Hair’s bright blue eyes. She bit her lip a little, trying not to get too melty, and said, “You…Guys know him?”

“I do. Hvitserk doesn’t read too much. Little brawn and no brain.” Dark Hair said, adding a chuckle, as he gestured to the blonde beside him, stepping into the room and sliding into a chair opposite Ragnar. “I’m Ivar, by the way.”

Skye chuckled and took his outstretched hand. “Skye. Uh, this-this is my friend Kimber.” She said. Ivar and the blonde, Hvitserk, gave Kimber a small nod as Ivar looked back to Skye as she continued, “You read Poe?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. Dark shit though.” Ivar said, sitting back with a shrug. Ragnar cut off any conversation as he set down his mug and cleared his throat.

“Well, let’s get you girls settled in, shall we?” Ragnar said as he stood. Skye and Kimber quickly finished their cups of tea then followed Ragnar out of the kitchen and down to the spare bedroom. “Unfortunately we’ve only got one bed for you girls. If you’d prefer, we can set one of you up on the couch?”

“No, this should be fine,” Skye said, moving their bags off the bed and sitting down. Kimber glanced around the room, her green eyes glowing as a small smile started across her face. Skye chuckled and shook her head, looking at Ragnar. “Thank you for this, Ragnar. We really appreciate it.”

Ragnar smiled and gave a small shrug as he said, “Not a problem. Bjorn and Ubbe will take a look at your car tomorrow and we should have you two back on the road by noon.”

The girls exchanged a glance and said, “Awesome.”

Ragnar chuckled and left them, closing the door so they could change. He chuckled as he went back to the kitchen, where his sons and wife sat around the table. He looked up at them, his amused smile morphing into a sinister smirk as he looked at his two oldest boys. Bjorn and Ubbe returned the smirk and glanced at each other before heading out to push the girls truck into the garage.

~


End file.
